


I Do Not Bow and I Certainly Do Not Beg

by I_Will_Not_Bow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Fingering, I promise, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, They really do care, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives, Whipping, bottom!vladimir, top!matt, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Not_Bow/pseuds/I_Will_Not_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get on your knees. Now." Matt didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to, the dark and rough voice of the Devil was an unquestionable thing itself. Something to be obeyed. Vladimir didn't move. </p><p>"I do not bow."</p><p>"You do for me."</p><p>(Smut with light plotting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd but I thought I would post it before I lost my nerve.

Vladimir hummed as he walked down the street. Adrenaline still raced through his veins and had him hyper aware. His brother would have said Vladimir was absolutely giddy and he may have been right. Vladimir refused to think of his brother, not now. There was blood on his sleeve, not his own, and a bruise forming on his leg. His tongue flicked over the new chip in his tooth. He hadn't felt so alive in ' _weeks_ '. The bar hadn't been overly crowded but a group of men in the back had recognized Vladimir. Most likely they would have ignored him but he was already itching for a fight and 'had' to make a comment. He was still humming when he turned the key to their apartment and stepped inside. He toed his boots off in the hall, hung his coat on the peg, and rounded the corner to the living room. The doors to Matt’s vigilante equipment were unlocked, slightly open.

'Strange' Vladimir thought with a pause.

"Strip." The song died on his lips at Matt's voice. More accurately it was the low, dangerous voice of the Devil.

"Good to see you too my дьявол." Vladimir turned with a smirk on his lips. Matthew was standing in the light of the living room in his black suit. Each curve of muscle stood starkly outlined in the light of the constantly blooming cherry blossoms outside and Vladimir took a moment to appreciate that view.

"I will not ask you again. Now, strip." Something in Vladimir's stomach tightened but his smile never faltered as he slowly worked the buttons on his shirt until it hung from his shoulders. He left it there as his hands unzipped and pushed his pants off his legs, socks next. "Is there something wrong?" He sounded smug and he watched Matt cock his head to the side, jaw tense.

"What did I tell you about fighting Vladimir?"

"Do not kill. Do not start the fight. Do not get arrested." Vladimir's dark blue eyes followed each step as the black clad man moved toward him.

"And?"

"Do not attract attention while Fisk lives."

"Did you start the fight?"

"No."

"Liar." Matt was right in front of him now. The word hissed into the darkness. "I thought I told you to strip." One hand grabs the fabric of Vladimir's shirt and pulls. A low ripping sound fills the room and Vladimir tenses with a surge of anger and annoyance.

"That was my favorite shirt, Mudak."

"You should have stripped." No remorse. Vladimir suddenly wished Matt would rid himself of the mask, to give Vladimir an idea of what came next. "Now will you get the boxers, or should I?" Vladimir slipped the black silk over his legs keeping his eyes on Matt. The Devil is dangerous, its easy to forget that around Matt. The way he ' _cares_ ' so fucking much. When he stands neither of them speaks. Matt was listening to each beat of his heart, the slightly faster than usual thumping and rush of blood in his veins. Vladimir was waiting for something , what he didn't know.

"Get on your knees. Now." Matt didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to, the dark and rough voice of the Devil was an unquestionable thing itself. Something to be obeyed. Vladimir didn't move. Refused to kneel for the vigilante.

"I do not bow." Lightning fast Matt swept his leg around. Vladimir wasn't surprised but the impact when he hit the floor left him breathless. The other man was a blurred shadow as he pulled Vladimir to his knees, a hand gripping the Russian's hair tightly.

"You bow for me." Vladimir glared up at Matt pulling against the hand in his hair and feeling the light sting as Matt held him firm.

"What now 'Hero'? Want me to suck you off?" Vladimir sneered up at the darker man. The tight pants he wore showed where he was already half hard and Vladimir smirked at the thought. Matt was thick and just slightly longer than Vladimir himself. The pants he wore left nothing to Vladimir's imagination. Not that he needed to use it for this.

"No." The hand in Vladimir's hair disappeared and Matt stepped back. "How many hits did you take tonight?" He stepped around him. "Be honest and this will be better for you." Vladimir thought back to the bar.

"Twelve." The sound of the metal doors opening caught Vladimir's attention. He twisted his head to look at what Matt was doing. The man was kneeling in front of a box. A different one than the vigilante's equipment was kept in. This one Vladimir knew well, had touched and used the objects inside. It didn't surprise him it was out tonight. The surprise came when Matt turned around. Curled in his hand was the black leather whip that had only been used twice before. Never by Matt.

"Face forward and count Vladimir."

Vladimir tried his best to let the tension out of his body as the whip cracked through the air. "One." He bit out, clenching his fist. The second one came down in nearly the same spot and Vladimir breathed out sharply through his nose before saying "Two." Each strike of the whip was planned out, precise in a way that made Vladimir think of the leather as an extension of Matt's hand. It wasn't until the seventh time the whip made contact with his skin that Vladimir let out a sound. A gasp as skin across his shoulder opened into a shallow cut. The tenth time he faltered the word. "Twelve." Silence fell over the apartment, nothing but Vladimir's own breath and Matt's soft steps broke the uneasy calm. He heard the doors close once more and felt the warmth of another body at his back. Bare fingers ghosted over their work. Several raised welts and four shallow cuts across the span of Vladimir's back. One hand slipped around the Russian's hip and grasped his cock, hard from adrenaline and the familiar sting of pain. His eyes fluttered closed and he cursed himself, he was not some bitch to obey every command for a treat. Something in his posture must have changed.

"Get up." The heat left.

Vladimir rose to his feet and turned to face the lawyer with words ready on his lips."I do not regret tonight. I would do it again and feel those mens' blood on my hands if I could." The blow to his face was expected, easily blocked. He swung back. He felt a deep satisfaction at the feeling of flesh on flesh and followed the swing with his entire body. Matt's own fist collided with his stomach and another with his jaw sending him stumbling. They fought as hard as they dared in the apartment. Heard the shatter of a lamp. Furniture and decor could be easily replaced. Vladimir grunted in pain when his back hit the floor and sent the new wounds stinging. "Fuck!" hands gripped his wrists and had him pinned. A soft lips pressed over his in a hard kiss. A tongue flicked out and found its way into the taller man's mouth, mapped it. Vladimir fought him for control of the kiss. He didn't quite win but nipped at the Devil's lip when he pulled back as a petty attempt at revenge. Matt was frowning.

"You chipped your tooth." His thumb nail scratched over the delicate skin of the Russian's wrist and he twisted it in Matt's grip. "I'm going to let you up. You are going to get on the bed and wait for me on your knees. You will not speak until I tell you. Do you understand?"

Breathing hard the Russian nodded, shifted beneath the shorter man. His cock brushed against fabric and his breath hitched again. His body arched away from the sensation. Taking the movement as agreement Matt stood and walked away toward the bathroom. Vladimir struggled to his feet and slowly made his way to the bed. He climbed onto it and waited. He ran scenarios through his mind of how the night would progress. This side of Matt was rare to see like this, unpredictable. However, one thought in particular kept running through his mind.

_'I do not bow and I do not beg, Mudak._


	2. Chapter 2

Matt closed the cabinet door, in his mind he checked off the things he had set in front of him. Towel, bowl, salve, bottle of water, two more washcloths. He would need them all later and didn't want to go through the trouble of having to find them all. He left them on the counter and stripped down. In the other room he could hear Vladimir's breathing, could smell his arousal. The scent of vodka still clung to him but it was faded. Naked, Matt padded to the bedroom. He moved onto the bed and settled his hands on Vladimir's hips before touching lips to the man's outer ear "Will you repeat tonight?" A warning clench of his fingers.

"Maybe."

Mat's grip tightened and his sculpted chest brushed against Vladimir's sensitive back. "I'll ask again. Will you repeat tonight?" One hand slipped over the other's chest until he could toy with one nipple. 

"I do not know."

"On your hands and knees." Matt pulled away and shifted to the edge of the bed to grab a bottle of lube. He could feel each shift of the bed as Vladimir obeyed. A smile flitted across his face. "Good." He slid his hands up the Russian's thighs and over his cheeks kneading softly. He heard Vladimir growl lowly at the word but simply smirked in answer. The fingers of one hand brushed over the small of his back, close to the end of one raised welt, then back down to dip between his cheeks. The click of the bottle cap was unnaturally loud to Matt's ears. He coated his fingers in lube and ran them back over Vladimir's hole. The clench of muscle had him biting his kiss-bruised lip. He worked slowly with the first finger, pressing in and out, twisting it every now and then until Vladimir was going crazy. He held his body still though, his pride wouldn't allow him to beg. Matt would fix that. Pulled the finger out then pushed it back inside, a second one joined it swiftly. This time he stroked over the man's walls until he found what he was looking for. The flat of his nail pressed ever so lightly on the spot and Vladimir jerked forward in shock. He didn't do this often, he clung to control like a lifeline. Matt's other hand ran up a smooth inner thigh. 

He scissors the fingers and teased the blond with a roll of his nipple. Vladimir's heart was going crazy, he breathing stuttered. Every now and then Matt would focus enough to hear each tiny sound that was forced back into the Russian's throat. He made it his objective too hear those sounds again, unrestrained. He removed his hand from Vlad's chest to scratch over the dip of his hip. A small, low groan passed his lips. He pulled his fingers out. His cock was hard and he forced back a groan as he slicked himself. He nipped Vladimir's earlobe, draped over the man's back "What's the magic word Princess?" 

"Fuck you."

"No." he teased the head of his cock into the man's hole.

"Go to Hell Mudak." 

Matt leaned back and thrust halfway in at once. The tight clench of the blonde’s hole had him groaning lowly. "You'll beg by the end of this." He said conversationally. 

"I do not be- beg." Matt grinned as he started a rhythm. Each thrust was hard but slow. Meticulously sliding back until only the head remained in Vladimir's tight heat then pushing back in until he was flush against his ass. After about a minute of these thrusts Vladimir let out a soft curse. 

"What was that?" 

"You are an ass." 

Matt laughed lowly and slammed into the other man harshly. From then on he pounded into Vladimir with a fury. Each thrust in rocked him forward on the bed until he was panting for breath and scrambling for purchase on the sheets. Matt could feel Vladimir tense as his orgasm approached. He pushed deep and stopped, reveling in the frustrated groan from the man beneath him. "Why do you stop?" Anger and confusion tinges the rough voice.

"I told you, you're going to beg." One hand wrapped around the Russian's thick cock tightly. "Or you won't come."

Matt nearly pulled out in retaliation when Vladimir began to rock back and forth trying to get some relief. Instead he drew back and slapped the pale flesh beneath him. He was doing his best to block the sensations around him so that he could last this escapade. When he was sure Vladimir had backed off the edge he resumed his earlier pace of fast, brutal fucking. This time the blond man groaned and muttered curses under his breath as he lost himself in the pleasure-pain sensations. When he neared the edge of release Matt stopped again. The dark haired man waited for the flurry of curses to subside before speaking. "Beg, and you can come. Make this easy on yourself." 

"I. Do. Not. Beg." 

"Fine." Matt pushed in deep and held himself there. He breathed in through his nose and out his mouth and waited. The sounds of the city played on outside and he focused on them while idly running hands over Vladimir's body. 

"Please."

"What was that?"

Vladimir growled again. "I said please."

"You can do better than that." Matt wanted to hear him beg. To throw away all pride and fucking beg to be fucked. 

"Please дорогой дьявол fuck me." 

"Close enough."

Matt started slow, shifting the angle each time until Vladimir cried out. 

"Again, there. Now." After that each thrust gained speed until Vladimir was whining and whimpering beneath him. The levee had broken and each sound from the ex-crime lord   
delighted Matt. 

"Louder Vladimir, don't hold back now. Let the city hear."

"Please, more. My devil, please. I need more, want to get off. Want you to mark me." A deep groan filled the room. 

"Fuck yes." Matt adjusted his grip on Vladimir's hips and focused on the other man with intensity. 

"So close my дьявол, just let me come. Please?"

Matt wrapped his hand around the base of Vladimir's cock and pulled. "Come on Vlad, come for me. Let me know who's bitch you are." 

The man shuddered and whimpered and fucking 'screamed' his orgasm. His arms were trembling but he wouldn't allow himself to collapse. Not yet. Matt didn't stop until he had   
his own release. He slowed his movements into the other man's oversensitive body and thrust deep, holding himself there until he was done, listening to each beat of the Russian's   
heart of he did. Each hitch of breath. When he next spoke it was as Matt Murdock, not the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. 

"Vlad. Vladimir, shhhh." He carefully pulled out and caught the man as his arms finally gave out. Matt was trembling as well but he forced himself to steady his hand.  
Little hitches of breath escaped his lover and Matt cradled him to his chest. He was careful of his back and stroked his hair. Matt tilted the older man's face up to kiss his tear stained cheeks. He laid three kisses over his scar. "I'll be right back." He moved Vladimir to the edge of the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

He grabbed the supplies he set out earlier and moved them to the floor before laying a blanket out. Vladimir was curled on his side, little hiccups of breath escaping him every few seconds. Matt lifted him into his arms. "Hush, you're okay. I've got you, you're okay." Setting the man on the blanket he dipped the towel into the bowl of water and set to work on his back. One hand stroked the man's hair and rubbed soothing circles into his flesh while the other cleaned him up and applied the salve. He pulled the Russian into a sitting position and pressed the water bottle to his lips. "Drink this, for me. Small sips." 

By the time Matt was done Vladimir was nearly asleep, a few tears still slipped from his blue eyes as he watched Matt move around the room. Matt could feel them on him like jolts of electricity. He stripped the bedsheets and tossed a few light blankets over it for the night before setting Vladimir down on his side and pillowing the man's head on his own chest. The small hiccups had died away slowly and a tired voice, barely perceptible to anyone else, sounded. "I'm sorry. I miss him. I'm sorry Matthew."

"I know Vlad, I know. It's okay. Get some rest." Matt's fingers traced the patterns of ink on Vladimir's skin. Matt almost missed the breath that sounded like 'my fault'. Almost. His lips pressed against warm skin, the edge of the scar above his brow "Not your fault Vladimir, I promise you that much. It wasn't your fault. I love you. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay."

Three months to the day without Anatoly and for the first time Vladimir almost believed it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this. Every little bit helps.
> 
> дьявол = Devil


End file.
